From Unlimited to Zero
by alexxxdino4446
Summary: He wanted to end everything but he couldn't, he wanted to change everything but he couldn't, he wanted to save everyone but he couldn't and now that he is at peace with it, he has a chance to fix everything from zero.


One shot Fate/zero

The Holy Grail, a device that has the power to grant wishes and provide miracles, or that is what's supposed to be, in reality a clump of magical energy, so it can only amplify the scale of realization of wishes with working methodologies and is incapable of granting true miracles, although there are exceptions.

"But you already knew that."

At the top of a building, a man in a black armor was sitting staring at the horizon with his white hair covering his face and behind him a man who seemed to be in his seventies stood looking at him.

"What business has the Kaleidoscope with this archer?"

Without turning back the man asked, while the person behind showed an amused expression.

"You, who know about the true nature of the Grail, has been given 3 opportunities to participate in the war and the 3 times you let the opportunity to kill your younger self, all those times in benefit of your partners."

The man stood from his seat as he directed his gaze to a port from where the lights arise, the sound of metal was heard and the presence of the kings was present.

"I learned about it recently, that's why I'm sure that it's not responsible for this." The man turned around. "And the only person capable of something like this would be you, Zelretch."

"Blame Zelretch huh, I wonder who started it." Zelretch said shaking his head mocking indignation. "But I'm afraid that this is not the case, after all only the collective consciousness of mankind has control over the Counter Guardians such as you."

"So, it's another job." The man smirked at his situation like it should have been expected from the beginning. "I just came from a war to another."

"This time is different, Ayala send you here for a reason and this time you decide." Zelretch pointed at the port where the battle was taking place. "You were sent here to do something, to save them."

"They are heroic spirits, every single one of them." Reinforcing his eyes he watched as a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin was attacked for what seemed a knight covered in shadows. "They can take care of themselves."

"That's true, but that does not mean they don't need to be saved, especially certain girl who is in trouble right now." At the distance the young King of Knights was saved from the black knight by a handsome man in dark teal outfit wielding two spears, one golden and the other crimson red. "A priest without sense of purpose , sisters which were separated, a man who wants to save the world, the woman he loves, who wants to see the world with the people she loves and a girl who regrets her past, all of them can be saved, if you choose to do so." Zelretch then smirked before he started to disappear. "And you play your cards right, you may be able to free yourself, in this Heaven's Feel."

"I guess it can't be helped, then." The man smiled as he extended his hand like holding something.

"Trace On."

* * *

Saber was having a rough time; first she lost her left arm thanks to an oversight and the ability of his opponent, then her fight was interrupted by the noisiest of the servants and now she has been pushed by the Servant of Madness and saved by Lancer which brings another problem.

"Lancer, by this command spell I order you, help Berserker to kill Saber."

After those orders were listen, Saber jumped back to avoid the strike from Lancer who was trembling as he tried to stop his body.

"Saber... I'm sorry."

Berserker stood beside Lancer and both were getting ready for the next attack.

"Irisviel, I'll stop them, you need to run." Saber said to the woman in a white coat that was behind her. "Irisviel, please!"

Iskandar the Servant of the Mount, who was witnessing the battle, was ready to intervene at such dishonored action from the Master of Lancer, until he felt something and he turned his sight at the city, from where a red stream of light was coming at high speed and impacted at the ground between Saber, Lancer and Berserker.

"What!" Saber turned to see the source of the attack, but Berserker resumed his attack with Lancer behind trying to stop himself when a rain of red light came from the sky directly at Berserker who was overwhelmed by such attack. "Who is it!?" As she tried to track down the source she readied for an upcoming attack for part of lancer, but he was stopped by the sudden intromission from part of Rider.

"Enough! Master of Lancer! If you intend to continue with such a disgraceful action in the middle of a battle of knights I will fight alongside Saber and together we will annihilate your servant, unless you make him retire." Rider shouted at the hidden master waiting for an answer.

"Retreat Lancer! It has been enough for tonight."

Lancer relaxed as didn't have to hold himself anymore. "My thanks, King of Conquerors."

"Don't worry about it." Rider smiled and then he turned at the city. "Besides, it seems that someone else wasn't happy with such treatment."

Lancer followed his gaze as he turned at his spiritual form while thinking. 'But who? Another servant?'

"Irisviel!"

All the present turned at Saber who struggled against Berserker, who apparently recovered near Irisviel, Lancer lamented his inability to do something, but thankfully Rider decided to intervene, using his carriage he charged towards Berserker, who in response leaped backwards.

"I appreciate the help Rider, but it seems that he is not going to fall again." Saber quickly positioned herself on front of Iri.

"Indeed, he is a very fast learner for a Berserker." Rider waited as Berserker prepared for another attack, but he suddenly disappeared. "It seems that his master decided retreat for now."

"Even so." Saber looked at the city without relaxing her stance.

"Hey, you should calm yourself, whoever intervened, is not our enemy." Rider picked an unconscious Waver to check if he was okay. "At least not tonight, see you soon King of Knights." Rider went flying with his mount saying his farewells at Saber and Irisviel. "First settle your dispute with Lancer so I can face the winner, I seriously hope for another meeting." Rider smiled before disappearing into the sky.

"So this is the Holy Grail War." Irisviel looked at the sky thinking in the events of the night before she looked at saber. "Saber your arm!"

At the distance a man in a black suit and trench coat looked at them with serious expression when he picked his radio."Maiya you were able to find the source?" The man heard the answer and looked at the city while thinking. 'Could it be that?'

"An eighth servant."

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, so this another one-shot story before I go back with my main story, again if someone wants to use the idea then go ahead.

See you later.


End file.
